


Dismissed

by soda_coded



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Implied Raphael/Michelangelo, Jealousy, M/M, One-sided Michelangelo/Leonardo, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Being the leader is never easy.
Kudos: 33





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago, finally had the time to clean it up and post it.

Mikey giggled, a spray of noise that made Leo spin, reorienting his blade, more like a dog than a turtle, and he was exactly fast enough to meet the sickled blade of his kusari and parry it.

Their blades scraped past each other and Leo was moving even as Mikey followed through on the motion, landing behind him- he wanted to win. Mikey was grinning and when Leo charged, he burst with laughter again, loud and bright, making Leo grit his teeth. And Sensei had worried when they’d begun really training that they’d have trouble using real force on each other. Oh, the only thing Leo was having trouble doing was catching the little-

Mikey’s chain hooked around his ankle and he saw it- wasn’t fast enough to stop it- went down hard, Mikey’s giggles ringing and popping around him.

“Enough.” Raph said. He didn’t really sound like he was paying attention though, so Leo stood and pounced, Mikey’s eyes widening in fear in those beautiful bright moments before he was tackled.

They hit the ground shell first, and he could hear Raph yelling, but he was intent, his fingers teasing and poking Mikey’s defenseless unsuspecting body until he screamed.

“Who’s laughing now?” Leo said, tickling and tickling- behind his knee pads, the insides of his arms, his sides where skin met shell. Mikey wriggled like a live fish, and now they were both kind of laughing. “Huh? Huh, bro? Who’s laughing now-?”

Mikey hitched his breath, body shaking, and he was laughing too hard to joke, reduced to a hopeless pile of silly putty under Leo’s hands.

And then Raph suddenly got a lot louder, and a hand was grabbing him by the rim of his shell, and hauling him off of Mikey- “-SAID CUT IT OUT!”

“Does this mean training is over?” Leo asked brightly, over Mikey’s dramatic panting underneath them. “Cause you could let me go, oh, you know, whenever...”

“You need to listen to me.” Raph said. “At least in here.”

“Here. The dojo. Everywhere the light touched-”

“C’mon, Leo-”

“-the place where our father gave you supreme power-”

“-stop it-”

“-to boss us all around, with your big bossy shorts and your big bossy-”

“-Leo!”

He shut his mouth abruptly, eyeing Raph, who, woah, did look actually kind-of, sort-of really mad. He set Leo on the floor more firmly than he really needed to, and Leo watched Mikey pick himself up-

“You’re done. Hit the showers.” Raph said.

“Really.” Leo tried. “You’re being-”

“You need to respect my leadership.” Raph said, making Leo sigh. “You can start by hitting the showers.”

“Lame.” Leo said, trying not to be mad, trying not to be hurt. “You’re being lame, Raph-”

“Out, Leo.” Raph said. “Leave my kingdom.”

Fine. WHATever.

“You okay-?” Raph started, and Mikey sighed. He wasn’t looking at him, one arm rubbing at his elbow.

“Fine. I’m obviously fine, bro.” Mikey said, but he sounded so annoyed. So unlike the laughing brother he’d been earlier- with Leo. Under Leo.

Raph frowned.

He couldn’t think like that. Wasn’t the same.

“You’ve gotta stop doing this.” Mikey said, like he could hear Raph’s thoughts, feel his jealousy. “I’m- I’m not-”

“Sorry-” Raph tried, but Mikey had already turned away, shell to him.

“It’s fine.” Mikey said tiredly. He still wouldn’t look at him. “Whatever.”


End file.
